<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small (For a Hippo) by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087447">Small (For a Hippo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate'>CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen, M/M, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "get-beached" Weight Gain Summer Challenge<br/>Week 1: Just A Taste. ~100 words<br/>Prompt: Zoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small (For a Hippo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hippos can grow up to two tons – ha, told you!”                  </p><p>“I can’t believe you dragged me all the way to a zoo to prove a point.”</p><p>“You called me a hippo!”</p><p>“Because you’re a waddling fat ass! You sat on an entire box of pizza and didn’t notice.”</p><p>“Who leaves a pizza on the couch?”</p><p>“Who was so out of breath from walking to the fridge and back that they collapsed on the couch without even looking down, Scotty?”</p><p>“You could have helped me up,” Scott complained. “I sat on that pizza for ten minutes before you told me!”</p><p>“Yeah, but you still ate it”</p><p>“I was hungry.”</p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Stiles laughed, poking his friend’s wobbling gut.  “Come on, let’s go see how much pigs weigh….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>